How Love Was Born
by Frozenflower
Summary: Gohan and Videl get together fic. After a night neither of them remember, Videl has to tell Gohan she's pregnant! Everything gets wacky when Vegeta scents her secret and announces it at a CC party. Bad Veggie. He's in for a surprise too...*Complete*
1. How Love was Born

Disclaimer-I don't own Dragonball, Z, or GT. This is my first fanfic, please be gentle!  
  
  
  
"Unngh," Videl groaned as she slowly came to awareness. The bright morning sun coming through her window felt like it was stabbing daggers through her brain, and she hadn't even opened her eyes yet!  
  
Videl vaguely remembered sparring with Gohan the previous evening. Frustrated at not being able to land even one punch on him, she had suggested a different kind of contest.  
  
*****  
  
"So Gohan, you up for any challenge?"  
  
"Uhh, sure Videl, you know I am." ~What had he done to make her so mad again?~  
  
She knew how strong he was, and if he had held back too much, she would have been just as angry. He heaved an internal sigh ~I give up!~  
  
"Alright then Gohan," she said, eyes crinkling mischievously, "I challenge you to a drinking contest!"  
  
"A..a what?!"  
  
"You heard me Gohan! What, not up for the challenge?" She stepped forward, looking into his eyes challengingly.  
  
Gohan felt his heart racing a hundred miles a minutes as her piercing blue eyes stared into his. He took half a step backwards involuntarily. "Of, of course I am," he stumbled, struggling to still his racing heart, "I said I'm up for any challenge. You know it Videl!"  
  
Videl, for her own part, was struggling with a racing heart of her own. ~Why did he look at me that way? Just when I think he doesn't have a clue, he looks at me like that and turns me into jelly. Get it together girl. This is Gohan we're talking about. You must be imagining things.~  
  
*****  
  
And so, agreed, the two teens had taken off to the nearest pub they could find and proceeded to try to drink each other silly.  
  
~Or, at least, I think that's what happened~ thought Videl, with a groan for her throbbing head. She couldn't remember much past that fifth shot of Tequila.  
  
~I wonder who won~ she thought idly, burying her head in her pillow, intent on hiding from the sun.  
  
Videl snuggled into her pillow for several seconds, until she realized something alarming: Her pillow was moving.  
  
Stifling the urge to scream, Videl came immediately awake, headache and nausea temporarily forgotten, and pushed herself from the bed, landing in fighting stance halfway across the room, all in one smooth motion.  
  
Wide-eyed she stared at the moving mound of sheets she had thought her pillow.  
  
~What the heck is going on here?~she thought half angrily, cautiously approaching the bed. ~Who would be in my bed?~ She slowly reached out and pulled away the very bottom edge of the sheets, to see…..a tail?  
  
The little white tail began wagging furiously and a pair of brown eyes peeked out curiously.  
  
~Whew.~ Videl sat on the floor with a thump, as the pup her father had adopted shortly after Majin Buu arrived, came bounding happily towards her.  
  
"Get off me you silly thing," she whispered, her headache now returning full force, as the puppy's claws snagged in her sheer silken nightgown.  
  
"Arf, arf" exclaimed the pup happily.  
  
Two identical groans echoed through the room.  
  
"Ugh, don't do that," exclaimed a familiar voice, as the bundle of sheets began to move, once again.  
  
Videl looked up in shock to see a tousle-headed Gohan emerging with some difficulty from the twisted sheets of her bed.  
  
As Videl stared speechless, Gohan slowly creaked open his eyes to look around the room in obvious pain.  
  
~Where am I?~ Gohan wondered . All he remembered of last night was trying to keep up with Videl's drinking. He was never a heavy drinker, so although he had agreed to the challenge, he had done it mostly for Videl, a sort of salve for her pride.  
  
He looked at Videl sitting splay legged on the floor staring at him in shock, the little white pup bouncing forlornly at her side, and smiled creakily.  
  
"Hey Videl. Man, I'm such a baka. I'm never doing that a……" Suddenly he took in his surroundings, coming wide awake in an instant.  
  
"Videl?! What are you, I mean, what am I, I mean---what happened?!" He finished pleadingly trying to find a way to cover his obviously nude form from her wide, shocked eyes.  
  
They both just sat there for a moment, staring at each other across the space of the room.  
  
Again, Gohan found his voice. "Videl, where, where are we?"  
  
Still half in shock, Videl said in hushed voice, "This is my bedroom Gohan."  
  
"Your what?!" He started to yell, eyes wide with shock, but Videl flew quickly across the room and slapped her hand over his mouth before more than a squeak had emerged.  
  
"Are you crazy you baka? Do you want to wake my dad?"  
  
Videl stared angrily into Gohan's still-shocked eyes, then slowly removed her hand. They sat stock still, staring into each others eyes, until slowly, they moved together, and they kissed.  
  
It was the sweetest thing Videl could imagine. Ever since the day that Goku had told her that Gohan was dead, she had known she loved him. But she had never kissed him-she didn't know if he felt the same way.  
  
He treated her like a sparring partner. A worthy opponent, and no more. Anytime anyone mentioned him and Videl being a couple, he completely freaked out, and denied it.  
  
And here he was, kissing her so gently. Unconsciously, she deepened the kiss and ran her hands up his smooth muscled back. His smooth muscled NUDE back.  
  
They both seemed to realize this at once and bounced apart.  
  
Videl gulped as she stared at Gohan sitting in her bed, wrapped only in her sheets. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe she had kissed him before. Maybe she had done…a lot more.  
  
Gohan, seeming to realize this for himself, stared wide eyed at Videl and choked, "Videl, what, what happened last night? I don't remember a thing!"  
  
"I don't remember either Gohan." ~But I can take a guess~ she thought red with mortification, taking in the jumbled state of the bed-clothes.  
  
"Gohan, I-I think you'd better leave."  
  
"Videl-"  
  
"Gohan, I'm not angry, I mean, we were both drunk, we don't even know if anything happened, right? I mean, as drunk as you were, nothing probably could have happened."  
  
"Yeah-you're right…." Gohan blushed and scrambled to his feet.  
  
Videl looked nervously at her door. "Gohan, you'd better hurry up and get out of here before my dad walks in."  
  
"Yeah, sure Videl, I'll call you later, ok?" said Gohan, as he struggled into his pants.  
  
Videl blushed when she realized she was looking, and turned away.  
  
"Yeah, ok. See you later Gohan."  
  
*****  
  
As Gohan flew off in the direction of his house, one thought kept beating itself against his aching head. Had he-gulp-with VIDEL?!  
  
He knew he felt something for Videl, that was why he always treated her so casually. Krillin was always teasing him about her, and his mother had already mentally mapped out their wedding. It just made him jumpy.  
  
Not that the thought of being married to Videl was a bad thing, he mused to himself. In fact, he thought blushing, thinking about what might have happened the night before, it was too good a thing. Even though he blushed when everyone said it, he really was quite--attracted--to Videl.  
  
As Gohan touched down on the lawn in front of his house holding his aching head, he failed to notice Chi-Chi stick her head out the window with an angry look on her face.  
  
Just about to give Gohan the verbal thrashing of his life, Chi-Chi noticed the condition he was in. With a sudden mental jump, she came to a conclusion that was altogether to her liking. Letting Gohan sneak unopposed into the house and into his bed, Chi-Chi hummed happily to herself.  
  
"Yes! Grandchildren!" she whispered gleefully.  
  
*****  
  
Videl was nervous. Gohan hadn't called her yet. It'd been two days. Maybe they couldn't get past this. Maybe that night would ruin their friendship. Videl bowed her head in grief.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang.  
  
Videl raced across the room to pick it up before one of the servants could get it.  
  
"Hello," she asked breathlessly.  
  
"Um, hi Videl, it's me, Gohan. I was just wondering if you wanted to do some sparring"  
  
His voice sounded nervous, but was full of relief when she answered in the affirmative "Ok then, I'll see you in a half an hour."  
  
Videl smiled to herself. ~Yes, I knew it. Everything's going to be alright!~  
  
*****  
  
Or not. Videl stared at Dr. Smith in horror. He couldn't have just said what she'd thought he'd said.  
  
"What? What are you talking about?! I'm sick, it's just that bug that's going around. Just give me some antibiotics and I'll be fine!"  
  
Dr. Smith's kindly face crinkled with worry. "I'm sorry Videl. The test results are accurate. You are pregnant."  
  
"I-" Videl mumbled incoherently.  
  
"Do you want me to call anyone for you?" the kindly doctor asked with a worried frown. He had been Videl's doctor since she was five years old, and he cared about his patients.  
  
"No, I, it's ok, thanks Dr. Smith."  
  
"Alright then," he said worriedly, "I'll just leave you here to collect yourself."  
  
~No. I can't be.~ thought Videl frantically.  
  
She had never even slept with anyone. That she remembered.  
  
Videl groaned into her hands. How was she going to tell him? It had been two months since that morning she had awoken to find Gohan in her bed. Even if he hadn't, she had known that something had gone on that night. It had been her first time, and a certain…soreness…had made the events of the previous night evident to her.  
  
The party, she decided. Gohan had invited her to a gathering that was to be held at Capsule Corp. later that night. She had to tell him, but at least she didn't have to be all alone when she did it.  
  
The party. Yes.  
  
*****  
  
Videl nervously straightened her dress as she walked up the steps leading to the huge house where the party was being held.  
  
Gohan walked beside her chatting away about this and that, while she didn't really pay that much attention. She was going to tell him. Tonight.  
  
That thought almost broke her resolve and sent Videl flying away as fast as she could go.  
  
~No, I can do this!~  
  
Gohan reached out to knock on the door, but before his fist connected, a lavender-haired blur popped out yelling "Gohan!"  
  
As Gohan greeted Trunks, Videl stood nervously to the side. A shadow approached the doorway, and another of Gohan's friends popped his head out. And what a head it was, covered with spiky black hair and a smirking expression.  
  
"Trunks, leave Gohan alone," Vegeta said to his son.  
  
"Thanks Vegeta," said Gohan smiling and stepping into the house as Trunks scampered off to find Goten, "Trunks sure is a handful!"  
  
Vegeta merely smirked and was turning away when he locked eyes with Videl.  
  
To her surprise, his eyes widened, then narrowed, then widened again as he did something totally unexpected.  
  
He stepped close, and he sniffed her.  
  
~What the heck is he doing~ she thought wildly as she stepped backwards in shock.  
  
Vegeta was looking at her with a peculiar expression of shock on his face. It quickly returned to a smug smirk, but not for long.  
  
"Vegeta, are you ok," Gohan asked concerned, as everyone at the party froze to observe the scene that was taking place.  
  
Vegeta's expression contorted and suddenly he was bent over howling with laughter.  
  
The other guests stared in shock. Trunks looked up from the latest scheme he and Goten were devising to stare at his father with wide blue eyes. Krillin's mouth was hanging open as his little daughter tried to discern what was wrong with him.  
  
Vegeta continued laughing.  
  
Bulma looked like she was about ready to faint, seeing her cold, reserved husband doubled up with laughter on the floor. Even Goku stopped eating, a chicken leg forgotten in his hand to take in the scene.  
  
Vegeta gasped for breath and stood up shakily. He directed a look at the pale Videl.  
  
"Do you mind if I tell them? He asked with a mischievous grin, the scowling smirk almost totally gone from his face.  
  
~Now I know where Trunks got it~ she thought absently, shocked at this rare view of Vegeta. Then his question registered.  
  
The room watched curiously as Videl reddened, then paled, the reddened once again.  
  
"Umm, go ahead" at least this gets me off the hook, she thought with some relief as Vegeta turned his smiling face towards the still chewing Goku.  
  
"Congratulations Kakarrott," Vegeta smirked in his direction.  
  
Goku, a confused expression on his face mumbled through a mouthful of chicken, "Whght frrr Vgeeta?"  
  
Vegeta's nose crinkled in disgust as little bits of chicken went flying all over the room, but his self-satisfied smirk, hiding a quite genuine smile, quickly returned.  
  
He surveyed the room, enjoying the small rush of power he got from keeping everyone in suspense.  
  
However, eyeing Goku once again opening his mouth to spray a chicken-filled question, Vegeta quickly answered.  
  
"What for Kakarrott? Why, you're going to be a grandfather!" Vegeta quickly turned to look back at Videl who was blushing a deep crimson.  
  
Goku's head tilted to the side with a confused expression. His eyes quickly traveled to where Vegeta was looking and suddenly it clicked.  
  
Swallowing his food, he smiled and asked with a big grin, "Wow, Videl, does this mean that Gohan's going to be a daddy?"  
  
Videl's blush, if possible deepened even further. She nodded minutely.  
  
Gohan stared at his father for a moment, then turned to look at a highly amused Vegeta standing there smirking, and finally he turned to look at Videl blushing at her feet.  
  
"But, but, but how?" He asked, staring at her in startled amazement.  
  
Videl regained some fire and stared hotly into his eyes, still blushing, "How do you THINK Gohan?!!"  
  
Gohan's mind quickly flashed back to the morning he had found himself naked in her bedroom with a hangover that made his condition after the Cell Games seem like a wistful memory.  
  
Vegeta watched in amusement as Gohan's eyes went out of focus. He reached out and grabbed onto Gohan's shirt just before his head hit the floor as he fainted dead away.  
  
A shout came from across the room and Videl was started to see Chi-Chi flying towards her. She braced herself for a tongue-lashing and was started to find herself enveloped in the other woman's embrace.  
  
Chi-Chi was already talking a mile a minute, and dragged Videl off, making wedding plans.  
  
Goku came over and sat on the couch where Vegeta had unceremoniously placed his son.  
  
"Gohan, Gohan wake up son," Goku spoke over the loud buzz of the room as it filled with shocked exclamations.  
  
Gohan's eyes blinked and a confused expression came over his face.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
Goku grinned. "Remember Videl son?"  
  
Gohan's face again went slack with shock and his eyes started to roll up in his head, but Goku was having none of it.  
  
"Gohan, come on son, wake up now."  
  
Gohan's eyes remained open this time and wide with shock.  
  
Goku smiled. "Do you love her son?"  
  
Gohan answered from out of a fog of confusion, "Yeah, I love her dad, but…"  
  
Vegeta snorted in amusement from his position behind the couch. "Well Gohan, it can't be that much of a surprise. She obviously didn't get pregnant by herself."  
  
Gohan blushed to the roots of his hair and mumbled something under his breath.  
  
Goku's eyebrows quirked up, and Vegeta was once again overcome with laughter as he made out Gohan's words.  
  
"You…you...you were DRUNK?" Vegeta gasped between laughs.  
  
Bulma stood across the room, eyes narrowed taking in the scene.  
  
"Yeah," mumbled Gohan, "we both were. Neither of us remember a thing except for waking up…." Gohan cut off with a blush, and a shy glance in Videl's direction, where she was surrounded by his mother, and several of the other ladies at the party.  
  
Videl gazed back at him somewhat desperately from the throng.  
  
Moved by something he couldn't explain, he gazed into Videl's eyes and mouthed the words 'I love you.'  
  
Videl's eyes widened with shock, then softened and she mouthed back, 'I love you too.'  
  
Gohan smiled. Everything was going to be ok.  
  
He looked down at the floor where Vegeta was pulling himself together.  
  
Vegeta stood up and dusted himself off, trying to regain his trademark smirk.  
  
Across the room, Bulma smiled and called out, "Hey Vegeta!"  
  
His composure regained, Vegeta glared at her haughtily, "What do you want, woman?!"  
  
Bulma's smile grew into a very Vegeta-like smirk.  
  
Vegeta was growing increasingly nervous. The infernal woman only looked that way when she knew something that he didn't. Something important.  
  
"Out with it woman. I don't have all day." Vegeta did his best to growl menacingly.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing really, Vegeta, I just thought you'd like to know, Gohan's not the only one who's going to be a father in the next few months."  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed. What was the blasted woman trying to say? Suddenly his smirk slid entirely off his face. She couldn't be. She must be joking.  
  
Vegeta eyed Bulma warily and carefully walked towards where she was leaning against the wall, wearing HIS smirk.  
  
The other party guests looked on in amused astonishment as Vegeta came up to Bulma, leaned in close, and sniffed her too.  
  
An expression came over Vegeta's face remarkably like the one that had earlier decorated Gohan's face. The assembly watched in shock, as Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, one of the toughest and once most evil men in the galaxy, fainted dead away at Bulma's feet.  
  
Goku was the first to regain his voice.  
  
"Bulma, what, what is it? What's wrong with Vegeta?"  
  
Bulma looked down at Vegeta's slumped form with a slight smile and turned to face her guests.  
  
"Oh, it's not much," she said with a grin, "Vegeta just used that oversensitive Saiyan nose of his to find out my secret." She glanced at Trunks who was staring at his fallen father in astonishment "I'm pregnant too."  
  
The room was silent for a moment and then erupted in startled congratulations.  
  
Goku laughingly left his son's side and went to try to wake up Vegeta, while everyone crowded around Videl and Bulma giving their congratulations.  
  
A still stunned Gohan, therefore was the only witness to the speculative look Number 18 gave Krillin, and the worried smile he gave in return. He noticed that his mother was looking at his father in the same way, although Goku, as usual, was oblivious.  
  
Gohan smiled to himself. Videl. He glanced at her thronged by his family and friends. He really did love her. As if sensing his thoughts, she turned and smiled in his direction.  
  
This was the beginning of their future. Together. 


	2. What Happened that Night {rated R}

After her seventh shot of Tequila, Videl was feeling good. Really good. "Come on Gohan," she giggled a little too loudly, "let's dance!"  
  
Gohan grinned a remarkably silly grin for someone so serious. "Ok Vid- whoa!" Gohan laughed, as a staggering Videl yanked him onto the dance floor.  
  
A techno beat started up, and a tipsy Gohan was tripping over his own feet. Videl staggered and tripped, falling into Gohan's chest. She heaved a sigh, breathing in his scent, and turned her face up toward his.  
  
Gohan. She smiled wickedly. He looked so hot in that sleeveless training 'gi' of his. She couldn't help but think about how much hotter he'd look without it.  
  
"Hey, Videl!"  
  
Gohan's voice finally brought Videl out of her reverie.  
  
"Yeah Gohan," she purred snuggling up to his chest.  
  
"Umm," Gohan replied cleverly, "I forgot!"  
  
"Then let's go back to the bar," Videl suggested, "I'm still winning you know Gohan!"  
  
They staggered back to the bar to continue their contest.  
  
Three beers, and two more shots later, Gohan and Videl left the bar, staggering and laughing loudly.  
  
"That shtupid bar tender," Gohan groused, "how am I shhpos'd to win, 'f he won't shhurve me?!"  
  
"Don't worry Gohan, y' weren't gonna win anyways," slurred Videl, knocking into Gohan and almost falling to the ground.  
  
Catching Videl, Gohan laughed, "Yeah right V'del, you can't even fly you're sho drunk!!"  
  
For some reason they both found this revelation hilarious, and hung onto each other convulsed with laughter for several minutes.  
  
When they finally pulled themselves together, Videl decided to test Gohan's theory. She began gathering her 'ki', but unable to concentrate, she finally started jumping up and down, waving her arms, convinced that this might work too.  
  
After several minutes of strenuous effort, Videl stopped, to glare at Gohan who was doubled up with laughter against the side of the building.  
  
"Well Gohan, I guesh this jusht means you have to carry me home!" Videl ran over and grabbed Gohan around the neck.  
  
"Whatever you shay V'del," Gohan choked, still chortling.  
  
As they rose unsteadily into the air, Videl's glazed eyes took on a spark of mischief.  
  
"Oh, Gohan," she cooed.  
  
Gohan looked down in surprise, wondering where Videl was, and how he had ended up carrying this new girl instead.  
  
He was about to ask a question to this effect, when he saw Videl staring hotly up at him from the cradle of his arms.  
  
Gohan gulped and almost dropped her, as he felt something stirring inside himself. "Vi-videl?" He asked dazedly.  
  
Videl curled one hand through his short black locks, and pulled his head down to hers.  
  
"Gohan," she said, and then she kissed him.  
  
This time Gohan would have dropped her had she not been hanging onto his hair.  
  
"Ouch, hey, V'del, that hurts!"  
  
Videl fell into a fit of giggles, and couldn't stop laughing until they arrived at her dad's house.  
  
Gohan, who was quite uncomfortably distracted as Videl wiggled and giggled in his arms, breathed a sigh of relief as the Satan mansion came into view.  
  
"Hey V'del, which room is yours," Gohan asked the still giggling Videl, and flew unsteadily towards the large balcony she designated.  
  
"Well, there you go V'del," Gohan weaved drunkenly, "I'll shee you later."  
  
"Gohan, wait," gasped Videl, finally regaining control of herself.  
  
Gohan turned with a questioning look in his eye.  
  
"I want, I want to show you shomething," Videl gasped, still trying to control her giggles.  
  
Gohan looked confused. "What iz'it V'del?"  
  
"This," Videl laughed, jumping into his arms and kissing him deeply.  
  
Gohan froze for a moment, and then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.  
  
Gohan and Videl stumbled through the sliding glass door leading to her room, barely managing to close it behind them.  
  
Videl ran her hands through Gohan's hair, and softly bit his neck, as they stumbled towards her bed.  
  
"Videl," Gohan moaned, as he ran his hands up the back of her shirt and over her smooth silky skin.  
  
They collapsed on the bed together as Gohan tried to undo the snap to Videl's bra. "Shcrew it," he muttered to himself, tearing the fabric apart, causing Videl to start giggling once again.  
  
Videl moaned as Gohan slowly bent down and kissed first one breast, then the other. She frantically scrabbled at his pants, pulling them off, and stared with evident fascination at his erect member. Gohan was still moaning and trying to kiss her, but Videl had another idea.  
  
"Hang on, Gohan, jusht hang on a sec," the now completely nude Videl giggled, staggering over to her dresser.  
  
Opening the top drawer, she pulled out a sheer silken nightgown, exactly the color of her eyes, and slid it over her head.  
  
"How do I look, Gohan," she asked, spinning across the room like a little girl.  
  
"Beautiful," breathed Gohan, as he leapt from the bed, and swept her up into his arms.  
  
"Gohan," Videl murmured, as he laid her gently on the bed, hands roaming over her body through the smooth silk.  
  
Videl gasped as she felt something between her legs, and buried her face in Gohan's neck as he slowly slid into her. There was a twinge of pain, as a barrier gave way, but it quickly subsided into pleasure as Gohan slid smoothly in and out of her.  
  
"Gohan," Videl gasped, as a tidal wave of feeling seemed to sweep her away on it.  
  
"Videl," Gohan choked as he felt her contracting around him and was over taken by his own orgasm, shooting deeply inside of her.  
  
When the stars had cleared, Gohan looked down to see Videl breathing heavily beneath him.  
  
He softly kissed her forhead and murmured, "I love you Videl."  
  
"I love you too, Gohan," she whispered.  
  
She lay her head on the plane of his chest, and curled close to him, as sleep quickly overcame them both. 


End file.
